Dark Harry and Dark Soul-Stone
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Harry finds a stone that gives him anew perspective on life... forever. Dark Harry, God-like Harry, Time-Travel, mixed Dimensions, Multi-verse, Complex magic system.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Dark semi-evil Harry. He is ruthless, but cares for those he believes deserve it. Behold my twisted mind on what is a dark but good, god-like Harry Potter fan fiction, by the way,

, I'll be posting this story in a lot of places, so removing it: Failure. I would like to say this: If you wish to find any of my stories that have been removed, I'll be posting a

List of stories and where they may be found, even others, if they catch my eye, which is VERY, VERY, HARD!Tell me of any Fanfiction that's good that's been banned and I'll try and hunt it down on

Other sites Kay? It will be epic in length, include time-travel, and complete screw up of all the rules. Have fun, oh and as a standard disclaimer.

I don't own any Harry Potter or anything famous or known in the media, if I did, Ginny would be crazy, Ron dies, and Harry and Hermione live forever pissing on the Wizarding World.

Warning: Any of the following may occur: Insane laughing, Plots to take over the world, Going insane, stress, acting like a villain, puking, laughing to tears, horrors that fry the mind and cause

Nightmares, becoming a villian-cliche type, or find super-dark thoughts for no reason; don't worry, it's perfectly normal in a human being... Wait, it's not!? Oh well.

No, seriously: Abuse, Pain, BSM, and many taboo things are in here, if not 18, get out!

Note: Insanely complex magic system, Dark Harry, bashing of weasleys, Dumbledore, wizarding world in general, Umbitch, and of course, the dursleys.

I came about with this listening to: Ras Al Ghul in the soundtrack batman begins.

Let's begin.

When a man believes he's more than a man, devotes himself to an ideal, and no one can stop him... A legend Mr. Wayne.

Ras Al Ghul; Batman begins

Ch. 1 True Darkness

Harry's eyes peered into the dark. He was wearing a dark cloak, walking stealthily toward a house: Privet Drive: The place that ripped his innocence to shreds. He said softly: Grav It Y Sha llt

eary ou tobi ts!" The house creaked loudly, and then blew up, flames and explosions. Harry turned and vanished.

16 years before

Harry was pissed. The dursleys kept on making him work like a house elf. He turned to the black stone on the desk. He found it in the forbidden forest in a cave. It felt cold as ice. He remembered

the voice, deep and cold, it spoke "When hatred and anger is your only ally, hold me and I shall set you free."

He thought for a moment. He decided that, he didn't have any friends other than Hermione and maybe Ron, so he grabbed the stone. It melted into his skin, the cold spreading throughout his body,

information, memories spilt into his mind.

He opened his eyes. They were red and purple perspectival. The Sharingan and Rinnegan. The power of pure magic at his fingertips, a multi-verse to explore, he's going to be very busy. He grinned

coldly. He went to the library, very day, every minute, until he meets Dobby the house elf.

He saw the house elf and reverted to what he called "Gryffindor Harry" Mode.

"who are you... what are you?"

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf. I been meaning to... to warn you sir... Bad Dobby!" He ran toward the wall.

Harry twitched in annoyance. He whispered "Shinra tensei!" Dobby flew backwards, landing on the bed, flat on his back. "I have a better method Dobby, if you'll let me?" Dobby looked surprised and

then sobbed " D-Dobby n-never was asked a-as an e-equal! Yes, harry potter sir." He put his palm on Dobby's forehead and whispered " Sharingan: Genjutsu. Level 5." His Sharingan spun, changing into

a Pinwheel, then a box-like shape. He focused for a second and released akotatsuma (Mind wipe) jutsu. Similar to shisui Uchiha's, he placed a code word to activate Dobby's other: an alternate

mind that was loyal to him, only him, and had an identical memories and power as the surface. He then sealed it, using his power to seal it away deep in the psyche, using his magical signature as a

lock and key, no one could ever steal or break the other half. His Sharingan vanished: its job complete.

"Dobby: Zzspyzz" Dobby's eyes changed from blue to red, reflecting his Sharingan back at him, showing it was A success. Dobby relayed any information and plots. He smirked and spoke the password

again, making Dobby think he had warned him and that he would not go to Hogwarts and vanished.

"Hmm, a basilisk, how quint. More power for me, and practice all the same."

He looked into a mirror, using his Sharingan and Rinnegan; he was looking at his scar, the connection to Voldemort. He used the Rinnegan to seal the scar, keeping it contained. He used Tusykiome on

it by accident, which incidentally, destroyed the soul fragment, leaving memories and a connection for him to control. He used the Rinnegan, practicing his creation jutsu, using his knowledge of

chemistry and how the eye worked, bending energy inside the atoms. When he stopped, there lay a knife, stainless steel, 4 feet long, and completely made of nothing. He dispersed it, moving on to

bigger projects, using the old Naruto comics and using ideas of his own, he summarized a system of levels of energy. Energy comprised of Four levels. 1st: Energy of matter and chemical reaction:

The lowest. 2nd: Magic: Finely tuned to be able to convert energy into matter: the second lowest: 3rd: Chakra: Able to split Life and spirit into o two and back, able to use the energy effortlessly

, with fewer rules, so long as you knew how much energy it took: 2nd in the levels. 1st place: A mix of Chakra and Magic, able to control and master one another, as they are opposites.

He grinned and used chakra through the wand, making it spark with energy, he flicked and caused the room to enlargen and become higher quality. He sighed and slept.

He opened his eyes, casting a Genjutsu over his eyes so that they appeared green, but were activated. He walked along, studying Diagon Ally, watching the craftsmen perform their work, using

his eyes to capture their craft as his own work, he studied the wandmaker Ollivander, watching the cores and woods, how they worked, he walked along Knockturn ally, using his 'God aura' to stop any

evil intent. He walked around and came across Borgin and Burkes. He entered. Borgin looked at him and said "What do you want? Get out!"

He stared at him, his Sharingan changing into shisui's as he implanted a sleeper agent into Borgin. Borgin shuddered and said "You have until 3 before I show you magic boy!" He said softly

"Service" He watched Borgin halt in mid-rant, as if someone pressed pause. Borgins eyes changed into shisui's. "Mr. Potter, sir. Welcome, what may I offer?" He said "Knowledge, give me your

knowledge, and allow me to choose a few items, free of charge." Borgin nodded. He walked around and said "show me your other, closer collection. He nodded and entered through a trapdoor in the

floor. He followed, it closed behind him. Borgin showed him very rare items and a safe full of precious stones, even an Oracle's stone, said to gift a person with the Sight of a Seer. He told Borgin

"I want all of this stuff, every last one, you'll forget the trapdoor ever existed, the Vanishing cabinet will be gone, the necklace, the Hand of Glory, in fact, all of it, except you. You'll say

you sold it all to someone, and buy new items tomorrow, and you'll give me all share-holders of your name, every secret, every trick, is to be given in a book, in 10 minutes, use magic if you

must. Now." Borgin used his master trunk, which he cast a spell on, causing everything in the store to go into, and wrote a book using his magic, of every secret and trick. He then placed a copy

of all his memories into a pocket pensieve and gave it to Harry. He said " Borgin: you'll forget ever meeting me. You are loyal to me and to me alone, you shall pretend around everyone else as

normal, unless we are alone. Good night." Borgin nodded, left the trapdoor, and went to bed. Harry used Kamui to warp back, along with the trunk of stuff.

He succeeded. he was able to finally master his chakra to the point of using jutsu. He used shadow clone jutsu and read and learned a lot. He carved runes like a master, boiled and controlled

Potions like a master. He grinned. He was ready to take on the Wizarding World.

He walked into the train compartment, using Genjutsu to hide the compartment; he then reinforced his Genjutsu using Pain's Chameleon jutsu. He used his eyes to form a machine. This machine was a

diagnosis machine, it split energy into the our levels and mixed them, creating an image of the person, showing if overlapping energies caused problems. He watched carefully, looking at his eyes,

they appeared clean at first, but then he saw a build-up occur over a timescale of ten years, which was blindness. Only found in his right eye, which contained the Sharingan. He showed all levels

of the Sharingan, hoping to find a harmless stage. He saw how the three tomoe stage was fine, but the higher it went the more damage beyond that point. He then mulled over if it could be fixed

somehow... That's it! he watched the four energies in the eyes carefully with his Sharingan as it played over again. He focused on the Rinnegan and tried to replicate the four energy levels,

mixing the stages as if time in fast forward and focused his creation jutsu. Their on the seat was a Sharingan eye, perfectly identical to his own. He grabbed it gently: if it worked in the Naruto-

verse, maybe in here as well?

He pushed the eye against his own. He cried out in pain as the eyes merged. He focused his Rinnegan's healing form of energy into the other eye. The pain eased slowly, and then stopped. He opened

his eyes showing them identical to before, except... it felt different. Sharper. he looked into the machine, and watched as the energies didn't build, they mixed, as if in a circular bowel. He

grinned. He then focused the machine into kamui. He slept and woke 5 min. before the train arrived at Hogwarts. He banished the jutsu and walked to the train station, going on carriages, to the

school. which he studied using his eyes, watching ancient magic at work. he studied the students, watching them as they followed to the castle. He discretely sent a genjutsu toward himself, making

it look like he was any other student at 10 ft. away. He watched the Staff, settle in bringing in the 1st years. He saw Dumbledore try to find him, only to fail. He used his eyes to focus an

illusion on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore POV.

Where is the brat? I can't find him; perhaps old age was getting to him. As he looked forward however, the room vanished, leaving a hallway, dark and damp, showing a ghost, yet it seemed too real,

not see-through. Red eyes gleamed under the hood. "Dumbledore. You're never safe from me."T-Tom?" The hood twitched slightly and laughter boomed throughout the hallway, cold and dark. "No. I'm not

that fool, I'm worse. Wreckening is coming. Albus Dumbledore. Know that you have failed. Death sends his regards." The figure vanished.

Harry Pov.

He grinned. Dumbledore looked shaken, white and pale. Good. As for Hermione and Ron? He placed an illusion to seem as if Harry was nearby. He used a shadow clone to do so, just in case anyway. He

focused his eyes, breaking down components using the Rinnegan. He found compounds and elements, mixing and matching them to see any viable combinations. He smirked, flicking his wand at the food

changing it into a pill, which he swallowed.

He waited until the feast was over and then used a chameleon jutsu and left. He walked around the castle, studying and learning how the castle worked, until he came across the Room of Requirement,

he felt the door and could see it via Rinnegan. He poured chakra onto the magic of where the door should be. The door appeared. He walked in it. It was white, nothing around, the floor, the walls,

seemed endless. He spoke "Hogwarts, show me a book filled with the knowledge of all magic's, including the magics that made the room." A book appeared. It was huge, filled with the magic. He said"

Hogwarts. Give me the spell necessary to absorb the knowledge of books permanently. A spell appeared on the wall. He pointed his wand toward the book. He " Prosurita Sadem Frappi Jorseir!" His

eyes unknowingly activated to their highest level. The Sharingan pulsed. It changed into a pitch black eye, with a red pupil. The Rinnegan pulsed, the purple glowing, and yet darkening, The rings

around the pupil shrunk, as more rings appeared. around 30 small rings surrounded the pupil. The book quivered and then multi-colored strands of energy spread from the book, reached out and touched

his forehead. Knowledge flooded his mind, his eyes were recording the energy, controlling the stem of flow. After what seemed like forever, it stopped. His eyes closed, he simulated the knowledge

into separate flows, directing where the knowledge would stay. He opened his eyes. His Sharingan and Rinnegan faded, leaving normal green eyes. He knew what occurred, it was rare and only occurred

among doujutsu users. It was known as assimilation. His eyes were adapting, it took time, about a month or so. He sighed. A minor setback. He still had jutsu, and magic. The knowledge was well worth

the price. He said " I require a bunch of black parchment, and a pen." The said items appeared on a table. He sat down on a chair that appeared. He wrote " I, Harry James Potter, do say that I am a

little girl, else may I gain the following effects: To have a mind that is impenetrable by Leglimancy, mastered Legilimency to the point of beyond Merlin, understand all magic, from white to the

deepest dark, to have a body that is immune to all spells, including the three unforgivables, immune to diseases, shall be the ultimate shape-shifter, gaining the effects of the body of the

imposter as if it was whole and alive, while maintaining the mind of Harry James Potter, to have only the positives of the bodies I transform into, that I have a core as powerful as all of the

magicals combined times 5, that I gain the power to bend time as if having 9999999 time-turners in my body, to possess as many bodies as I wish, with no negative side effects, that I gain the power

to copy my mind unto others as if it were their own, to gain the abilities of whatever I wish, so long as I understand it, That I manipulate matter as I wish, that my mind's abilities of perception

and reactions of my body be strengthen to the point of near-instantaneous results, that I possess the powers of the byakugan merged with the Sharingan of all stages and the Rinnegan that is in

it's ultimate form, that I may use the powers of Izanagi and Izanami, with no negative side effects that I gain the understanding of chakra to the point of the Rikudo Sennin That I understand

life, and everything it entails without going insane, that I be able to shift into non-living objects and still be alive as if I was still me, and, that I be able to teleport anywhere, and

any timeline that I choose. And that if I time-travel, that I understand everything up to that point in the timeline, as I possess the magical energy to do so, that I be able to understand

everything technologically, anatomically, physically, psychically, and that I be able to manipulate all energy, including magic, in any area of any timeline, and that my powers only grow nor

diminish with time, that I have access to all of my powers forever, and that I gain the powers of those I deem neutral or against me along with my allies, with no side-effects to me physically nor

mentally, and may I feel no pain from the procedure, and that the procedure last the equivalent of a half-second. And that I may return to this area at any point I wish, and that I stay sane

forever, That I have perfect memory recall, and that my mind not lose any memories or powers at any time period of any life after this and including this one, that I be unable to die unless I

choose to, and only under a calm choice, that my body will reform if even one neutron still exists, and that my mind be put in it immediately with all of the above effects, and that I be immune to

any effect that effects my choices unwillingly under a calm mind, including powers beyond my own, unless I choose it under a calm mind willingly, that I understand instinctly the right choice and

choose it according to the path I choose, that all I choose as the equivalent of a wife and family have the same effects except only under my permission to revert my effects, that she be loyal to

me alone, as I command it, and that these effects remain only as long as I choose it, and that I be calm under any situation unless I choose to not to be willingly, that I master these powers

instantly, and that I be able know when I'm being lied to, or not told the whole truth, that I no longer need sleep and may sleep if I choose to, that no matter when or how, or where, my mind will

be protected from having its memories lost or damaged or changed, and my mind is safe from being looked at or having my mind violated at any time, even in sleep, my mind cannot be altered without

my express permission and only if it does not cause negative or neutral effects unless I know them and only if I accept them, have endless stamina, my magic able to refill my core instantly and

never run fully dry by drawing energy from zero-points and space itself, and that I am able to jump across dimensions by calm choice, that I be able to survive anything with a less than 100%

success rate and be at the same spot before the effect occurs and if not possible without arousing suspicion, simply erase the event from the minds of who knows it, that I be able to be unnoticed

if I choose not to be. So mote it is!

Harry winced and his body writhed and stopped. He grinned. He walked away and vanished through the door.

Harry quickly engaged a genjutsu over his body and eyes, as if he was the same as before. His eyes were gleaming with power, he teleported over to Pluto. On Pluto his eyes were using Izanagi:

keeping him alive with oxygen. Hey built a machine designed to use zero point energy and wormhole energy, and designed it to radiate a spectrum of energy that shut down any surveillance, muggle or

magical, that he didn't want. He then used his Izanagi to warp the planet to its own dimension, using his power of control, he connected it to the machine, meaning the machine keeps Pluto in the

dimension, which is identical to the 'outside' one. He then focused Pluto to change, changing it to a castle, which was built of a new element which he dubbed "Izanamantium", which was capable of

being changed into anything, and not decay. It was pale, the castle was nearly identical to the one in "Kingdom Hearts 2". He focused the machine into duplications all over the planet and then

focused the four main energies, into existence on the planet, he focused the power of gravity to equal that of earth, and enable the ability of the sun at the right distance for life to form, and

stay there using Izanagi, and then focused the planet to grow to the size of Earth, giving it the same textures and virtually the same planet, with Eternal Trees that kept oxygen flowing with

animals same on earth, except with a treaty area, the castle, where no animals will enter unless he chose too. He focused the animals DNA to realize he was their maker and would not hurt him

willingly. He created a machine that allowed him access to Earth's web network, copying all data 24/7. He focused a super-computer to form in the castle, and having the ability to hack unnoticed

into the Satellites, controlling all technology on Earth, he made the super-computer able to sense all life, to the single digit, and separate them able to know what their thinking and influence

them, a version of Cerebro, and allowing him access to all forms of media on Earth as well. He allowed the super computer to be able to build anything of any size of any element of any energy when

he chose to. He programmed a race of human beings, immortal, to exist in a town nearby. He called them Izantians, being able to ask them for help or ask them for company as they are programmed to

be loyal, only loyal to him, and have the same powers as himself, but with a submissive personality, and not able to reproduce, not want to, and stood by his side. He programmed a DNA strand that

would kill them the moment they went beyond these parameters. They were a peaceful group, unable to cause war with them, and followed his orders to the letter. without going insane and would

not remember the memories of doing those orders, and they would not be disconcerted by it, he made them unable to use his powers unless they needed food, water, or shelter, or defending themselves,

which was unlikely as food made itself on their plates, the town was made for shelter, and water from a stream, and was able to wish for anything from earth as if they were on earth, he then

allowed them to form a culture of enjoying nature, but not worship him, as he didn't want to cause a 'holy war' as occurred on Earth, they did not celebrate a god, as they could not die, as they had

the same effects as himself. He smiled and then used Izanagi to force the time ratio to the outside world t from 1 to 1, to 0.00001 to 1. In other words a trillion years in here was equivalent 1

second to outside... except the technology would be able to improve as if it was a trillion years in the future from the outside, giving him superior technology at a trillion year equivalence. he

waited as his mind updated itself. He then stopped Izanagi. Izanagi was then transferred to the castle, creating a bubble, not able to let anyone in unless he commanded it. He nodded and entered

the castle.

He walked in, pleased with what he made. He created a race of animals that were identical to Pokémon, Digimon, Yu Gi Oh, and placed them in a container, which put them in a virtual tank. he then

turned to the computer, using it to make a Gate: An arch capable to send him to any timeline, anywhere, and in any dimension using energy from space and wormholes. He created a pocket Gate, to warp

back if needed. He tied the Izanamantium to be keyed to his mind, so the dimension would be keyed to him, meaning he would always access to the machines inside. He smirked and created a DNA strand

that would make anything he wanted, that was alive, immune to magic not his own, he keyed it to the animals in the container, also making them unable to die unless he chose them to, as well as

unable to age beyond their prime. He smirked and created a machine that would allow him to add powers to him. He added the ability to be intangible for indefinite time if he wanted to be, and back.

He added the power to break down anything to basic components. He reversed engineered his energies and created a liquid in his bloodstream, that meant no chakra would hurt him, or touch him, as

well as the Rinnegan, Byakugan, and all forms of Sharingan could not be used against him. He created another machine that had one purpose: Destruction. He created a machine that used the machine of

Cerebro to add all names to a book, allowing him to target the person anywhere on Earth and write a cause of Death next to the name which it used Izanagi to do it. He said " I want Tome Marvolo

Riddle of the time period in the present." names appeared.

Tom: Voldemort shade, and Tom: Soul pieces 1-5.

He wrote: Soul pieces death: melted by Basilisk Venom.

Tom: Voldemort shade death: eaten by Dementor.

He smirked and said " All Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters: Death by heart attack."

He then said " All Racists against Muggle Burns: Death by Core collapsion."

From that moment on, all Racist suddenly died, Voldemort never again terrozed, Death Eaters died, and funnily enough: All the money went to Peace activist Organizations. And interestingly, no one

questioned it.

Harry was smiling. He said " Dumbledore: Mind Wipe, make him more direct and only wants to help the world as a whole, and give him a copy of his memories, but none that cause him to revert to

manipulation. Dark Lords are to be terminated by heart attacks instantly and force all horcrux's to die. Population will stay at current level. And people will no longer wish to cause war with one

another, governments become democratic, they develop a machine that makes enough food, water, and shelter for everyone. money is destroyed, everyone cares for each other, on a friendly manner basis,

diseases are destroyed by the machine, Natural disasters no longer affect a 5 mile radius around cities and animals stay in the habitat they belong. Wizarding World catches on with the technology of

muggles and they reveal themselves, they form an alliance, and no judgement of others without hearing their side is allowed, no more racists, serial killers, or corruption in governments. People may

fall in love with whom or whatever they wish with no fear of rejection, as no rejection will occur. Abuse is no longer allowed. People no longer tolerate anything that damage the earth, so they

automatically change to any endless alternate resource, given free of charge, as money will no longer exist, people understand all languages. No one shall ever find the Room of Requirement except

when in need and may not abuse it, or use it to hurt anyone else." Cerebro followed every word. He turned to the Gate. He warped into another dimension.

Naruto Dimension... Dattebayo!

Harry Opened his eyes. He was in a valley, showing a waterfall, with two giant statues on either side.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

He saw a flying winged dark man, holding what appeared to be a ball of black lightning, flying toward a boy covered in red energy holding a ball of... something purple? As they collided, they

yelled out

"Chidori/Rasengan!"

As they collided their techniques, a form of black energy surrounded them, hiding them from view, changing into a black ball, getting bigger, and then exploded, in a flash of white. Harry

instinctively activated intangible mode. The energy passed him, as it did, information sparked through him. The Naruto verse? Yes, it must be. He grinned. He could work with this. A third 'presence'

entered his area, he felt the mind of Obito, he chose to make himself unnoticeable to the guy. when the flash ended, Naruto appeared unconscious, with Sasuke staring at him, with his cursed Stage

off. Sasuke said something of " I WILL" and walked into the forest toward Orochimaru. He felt Obito leave. He smirked, time to act. He whispered " Time dilation: 100 to 1." Time in the valley was

faster than time outside, about an hour for every second outside. He walked toward Naruto. He opened one eyelid, showing a blue eye staring back. He whispered " Sharingan." A mix off a 30 ringed

pupil, mixed with a pinwheel emerged. He dove into Naruto's mind.

He appeared in a corridor. He walked toward the evil presence. He appeared in front of a cage. The Kyubbi opened his eyes, and boomed "UCHIHA! How do you possess-" He spoke over him smoothly "

Enough. I've come to do what I wish. I'm one of only two Uchiha's not looking at you as a weapon. I see you as something pathetic. You dare to miss the Rikudo Sennin and yet you repay him like

THIS!" Roars of ancient voices, of souls, innocents, crying and pleading to not hurt them, echo through the chamber. Kyubbi jumped up, about to retort, when he said "NO! I DON'T WANT EXCUSES!

YOU DEFILED THE NAME OF THE RIKUDO SENNIN! YOU'RE MAKER! YOU'RE FATHER! YOU HAVE FAILED HIM! BUT NO LONGER!" He sighed and said " I'll give you one chance to make it up. Stop fighting your host.

Give him the truth and all of it. And for another thing-" His hand pointed toward the seal. " kilah Grahr Zu Frez!" The seal glowed, and shattered. The Gates vanished. " You are free. Naruto's

intelligence and hatred was hindered by the seal, 99% of it actually. Teach him. Treat him as if he was your kit. I promise you. You'll never be lonely again. I know you're female. Why not? We'll

discuss details later. Here" He threw a ball of green energy at Kyubbi, merging with her. " That has access to my mind. Holler, if you need it. Now, I must leave. I'm giving you this chance. Don't

screw up. I should mention this: You're immune to all the effects I am now. No Sharingan, Rinnegan, or any genjutsu will affect you. I'll make Naruto disappear, by making a copy of him that's dead.

Naruto will wake up in the cave behind the waterfall. Good luck."

Harry did as he said, and reversed the Time dilation. Kakashi picked up 'Naruto' and sobbed. He sobbed and left. harry looked at Kakashi sadly. He turned to the sky and created a satellite system

around the planet, collecting Data using a Cerebro on a space station hidden in an asteroid Nearby orbiting. He smiled.

He used Izanamantium to build the Station connecting Gates to Pluto. He then used a machine designed to reverse engineer bloodlines. He smirked. He just smirked and started connecting The Cerebros

together hooking up a book of souls as he called them. He found Obito, shockingly enough, in his Kamui eye. He quickly engineered the soul book to use his eyes. Sure enough, Obito Uchiha's appeared

on it's pages. He smirked and wrote

Obito Uchiha's: Kamui: Cause of Death: Instantaneous combustion.

He scanned his eye. Obito was dead. He turned to the machine. He said " Cerebro: Create a field of energy keyed to Jinchurriki. It did so. Sure enough : The nine Jinchurriki appeared. He said : All

missing ninja, mercs, munks, every human being in the planet. They appeared. He grinned. He waited.

Naruto walked out of the cave, the water bent around him. He walked as if floating toward the ground his feet stood on the ground. While it had only been a few days, to Naruto, it had been a

lifetime and then some. His eyes were purple, with three swirls surrounding the pupil. His expression was eerily like Itachi's, empty and, if you looked hard enough, sad and angry. He walked

forward, calmly and then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Naruto walked toward the base that held Orochimaru and the traitor. He walked as calmly as if he was going to a movie. The swirls in his eyes began circling the pupil quickly. "Water style: Uzamaki

Torrent." A huge Ball of Water, big enough that it dwarfed the fortress, slammed into it, the water killed everyone outside, and the ball of water stayed in shape. Naruto rose his palm and made a

crushing motion. The water squeezed the fortress, crushing everyone inside. The water vanished. Leaving ruin, two people survived. Sasuke Uchiha's, in Cursed Mode, Used his bat hands and covered

himself, whereas Orochimaru hid in a Water snake, and popped out on his feet, dismissing the water snake in a poof. Sasuke stared at Naruto dispassionately, as if he were a bug. Orochimaru grinned

as if it was Christmas. " Naruto." "Naruto-kun what a surprise. Sasuke. Kill him." Sasuke walked forward. Naruto stared as if Sasuke was nothing. He said " I don't care anymore. Konoha can rot."

Orochimaru blinked in surprise. what happened to the happy go lucky brat?. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and said " I don't care. I will kill you. To end this rivalry, Dobe." Naruto's eyes

changed. His swirls pooled into dots, which changed into triangles pointing outward, which connected with the pupil. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Dobe... you have a bloodline?" Naruto nodded. " Yes, an

ancient bloodline granted only to the Uzamaki's strongest, awakened only when having been betrayed by the deepest level. I awakened it when you betrayed me, and I gained the second level, when I

realized Konoha lied. It gives me control over all the elements at no cost to my chakra. I've become immune to all jutsu. I even was able to control it to the point of this." He held out his right

hand. A black katana appeared in his grip, giving off cold energy, red seals all over the blade, with it giving off black aura. Sasuke stared. His Sharingan couldn't see Naruto anymore. Naruto

nodded and smirked. " I see you realize what the blade does. It neutralizes doujutsu, all bloodlines except the wielder. I called it... better yet, I'll show you." Naruto flicked the blade, the

black energy spiking. Sasuke instinctively ducked. Nothing happened. " Do-" Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's body was aging, turning to dust within

seconds. He couldn't even react. Sasuke turned only to feel Naruto's blade against his neck. "Never take your eyes off an opponent." Everything turned black. Sasuke was dead.

Tsunade was having a rough day, when Shizune told Tsunade. " You have a package. Tsunade-sama. She sighed. She was doing this only because Naruto wanted her to. She missed the brat. She opened the

package and shouted in horror. "S-Shizune!" Shizune came running in and gasped. There on the desk was the head of Sasuke and Orochimaru. A note lay off to the side. " Hokage-sama, I bring you the

heads of traitors to Sandiame, I'm only doing this in honor of a debt to be paid, nothing more. Give all the money to Teuchi and Ayame. Thank you.

A friend of Ramen.

They stared. Could it be? It had to be, Naruto was the only on who knew them both by name. So then, he was alive! Tsunade was about to yell for a search team when Shizune put her hand over

Tsunade's mouth. " Tsunade-sama, we can't. I don't think Naruto's happy with Konoha anymore. See how he wrote? It's as if he's angry. I think we should try and explain the truth. He probably

already knows. Naruto loved Konoha, only the truth would set him off like this." Tsunade nodded slowly, and then she sat down, numb to the core. She gave a chunin the job to do as the note told

him, and then after an hour, she lay her head down on the desk in her hands, and sobbed. Shizune left half an hour before, and sobbed in her bedroom.

Harry smirked, wielding a blade very similar to the one Naruto wielded, except it was longer and forged through Izanamantium, so it could weave through reality, by channeling magic, so that even

if he was blinded, he could still use Izanagi. He also carried a book in his hands. Necrotiria Grimoire. A book of Necromancy, that enabled complete control of soul magic, he used the book to break

his astral tether, enabling him to walk through the Spirit Realm, and granting him the power to create a book of Death Souls, which he created using the four frequencies along with a bit of black

energy found in the seal in Naruto's stomach. He created the book which he linked in the Cerebro. It added a room, a room that was filled with trillions of souls. He even found his parents among

them. He decided to use the Book combined with seals to create a Stasis Chamber, making a hollow body that the dead could use to converse with him. He spoke with his parents, his family, and talked

with Famous leaders across time, and those whose powers were unmatched in their days. He found that the dead could only stay in the body for up to 12 hours before the soul returned. Harry found

that the reason was because that the stasis absorbed energy to keep it going, and how the soul can only carry so much energy to latch to a body, he asked several Necromancers on what was wrong.

they told him how the energy they wielded wasn't part of the spectrum, as it was energy that could act as the string to the other realm, so as long as the energy was limited to the string, it would

slowly begin to break away. Harry asked if there was a way around it. They stated using the four energies and connecting your own magic to the string, which then uses your magic instead to stay

and as your magic is slowly drained, the soul remains in the body. It multiplies the cost for multiple bodies. Harry thanked them and released them.

He began using Izanamantium to build a giant magic holding container. He used the Izanamantium to create Giant Pillars of these containers, pooling magic into them. As his magic instantly refills

faster than could be used, began creating a hallway of the machines. He then used Izanamantium to build clone machines that could create things. He used his DNA to create an army of himself, he

then practice copying his mind, by imagining it like a computer, he began implanting his 'mind' into the clones. He had his army of instant refilling clones, whom he built by removing their

memories, leaving empty bodies that contained the same effects. He placed one into each container. He began using the book of souls to revive the dead. He replaced The Stasis Room with a room that

was large enough to fit hundreds of Earth's Suns and have room to spare. He began by creating A giant platform, with stairs that led toward the door. He first brought back the four hokages. He

created a construct around the room that removed chakra, so when they tried to attack, they found that their bodies didn't budge. He explained to the four that he wanted to help the Ninja world

succeed and find peace, he explained how he was tired of being the only one to do everything, so he'd went across the cosmos, using his mastery of energy to do so. He said how he didn't want

other's to suffer as he did. However, he told them firmly, " I don't condone how you played pawns with people, no matter how justified, in fact, the only two not guilty in this room of that was the

first Hokage and himself! You, second Hokage, tried to restrain the Uchiha's by planting them in a police force, the third justified not telling Naruto about his parents, something all orphans hoped

to know during their life time and that they were loved and not abandoned, because he wasn't ready! He could have labeled it a double SS-rank secret and told Naruto to not tell anyone. Here,

Harry got very pissed, dark energy began to shimmer around him, his eyes for half-second showed a red pupil and black eye, and a 30 ringed purple pupil with a pinwheel, " YOU! I HATE YOU MOST OF

ALL! You, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, so called village of democracy, sealed your sons intelligence, and his ability to feel hate, away forever! To appease a dumb prophecy that could be

false!" The fourth just said " I did what I had to." The second and third nodded assent. The first... cried and sobbed. he wept for the loss of his Konoha, one with better morals, one where

doing right did not go to hurting and sacrificing: That's the very reason why they built Konoha to begin with. Harry's eyes saddened. He turned to the first and said " Hashirama, you have suffered

more than even me, I want to ask you. What would you do in my position? Please." Hashirama stopped sobbing and then thought and said " I don't know anymore. The very ideals I built were of Konoha

and they betrayed me. " Harry nodded softly, and said " Hashirama, I give you two choices: Return to the other realm in peace... or stay and watch as we rebuild true Konoha together, it will be

rough, and there will be blood, but in the end, you'll get what you wanted." Hashirama thought and said " I... I'll fight and stay as long as I can. Harry-dono." Harry turned to the other three

coldly and said " You made your choices known when you did what you did, and have no remorse." Harry's green eyes vanished, revealing his true eyes. "face the power of the true eternal illusion:

Sosa JUre akatosumaru garutaru! ( art of the eternal lies) The three froze and slumpt. Hashirama said " W-what did you do?" Harry said softly " I used a genjutsu I swore to never use, as it's

something that I found disgusting until now. It's a genjutsu linked to their minds and souls directly. It forces them to relive their worst moments... forever. Only I may undo it. Not even Death

can do so. Come. We have an army of undead to bring back. Don't worry. I believe in free will, only those who wish to fight will do so." Hashirama nodded. Harry began to bring forth the army of

undead souls, by the thousands. Soon he had an army that dwarfed the entire Shinobi Alliance, even about 6 times that. He began using DNA to make creatures he called Dark Shadows. They were made

for war. They were designed to be immune to chakra, in fact within a meter of 10 miles enemies couldn't use chakra. Their skin, if you could call it that, were made of liquid Izanamanuqua, A mix of

Izanagi and Izanami, which meant if an uchiha tried to use Izanagi that wasn't on their side, they'd be trapped in an eternal cycle. They had no organs, they fed off of ambient chakra to survive.

As for any enemy undead? They would meet these species: The Black GraveHound. Their species were designed to fight anything not alive. Their eyes were yellow, were created to see if any Death

energy was there, and could sniff the energy from across the planet. They had claws that could rip the soul away from the vessel. Their very breath was able to surround them paralyzing them up to

10 miles away. Finally Harry used Izanagi to form a new crystal: Izantias. Izantias was solid Izanamantium, pressurized to about the same gravity as a black hole. It could create an illusion over

an entire planet without use of Harry's eyes. It also had ability unlike anything else, even Izanagi: It can absorb souls into it as a container. He would use as a last resort over the Juubi. It

would absorb the Juubi's soul and body. Harry created Naquada: he'd finished watching Star Gate. Naquada mixed with Izantias created a crystal cube that was an amorphous solid. Harry injected it

into his blood stream, already multiplying his powers to near-Godlike heights. He created a new power in his DNA: The X-gene mixed with Izanamanuqua, which meant he could chain-link as many mutants

powers as he wanted. He had teleportation, had Wolverine's healing and an Izantias Skeleton to match, Storms weather control, Magneto's magnetic power, Phoenix's psychic power, and one of his own:

the ability control DNA at a mass-level, along with the ability of shutting Down anything in the DNA at will in anyone, with a mere half-second glance. He merged Cerebro with Izantias and shrunk it

to the size of a virus, and then implanted it into his mind, connected to his eyes. His eyes had an automatic Cerebro map at any time he wished. He was ready.

The Shinobi Alliance was ready to fight when a shudder of dark energy appeared. Out of nowhere, A floating Castle appeared. A voice boomed to the army: SHINOBI! I"M AN ALLY! MY NAME IS HARRY!

AND TODAY WE DESTROY THE ENEMY! SO THAT PEACE MAY PROSPER!" The Shinobi Alliance roared their approval. " AND TO HELP WITH THAT, I BROUGHT OLD COMRADES!" A man appeared on the ground,

unmistaken-able to the ninja. The First Hokage smiled at the ninja and said " HEY! I'm Backkkk! WHAT I MISS?" Everyone rubbed their eyes and some cut themselves thinking it was fake. And

then they appeared. An Army of their own. Thousands among thousands appeared, Famous people among them, such as Akatsuki, forced to serve, except for Itachi and Pain perspectively. Shisui smiled

and waved. Flying DRAGONS!?, were flapping their large wings, their eyes were gleaming with Sharingan, and Rinnegan's in each eye. With 5 cloned Deidara's riding them, along with the Uzamaki clan

, alive and well, some armed with their rare doujutsu, others armed with Fuinjutsu, including The Red Hot Habanero, Kushina was ready to take down the man that ruined her life. Huge Wolves, black

as night with yellow eyes gleaming. Hooded figures were floating, inches off the ground. The Castle changed. An orb of light surrounded it. When the glow went away, people stared with awe. A giant

Ship floated there, a ship as if it came from Star Wars (not that they knew what star wars was of course.). The ship was huge, white, and deadly to the teeth. immune to chakra, bloodlines, magic,

and had a repel shield that was designed to keep anything not authorized by the commander to be vaporized if it got in, as it was linked to the book of souls. The ship had offensive calibers to:

The ship could shoot beams of green energy that was precise and the beam curved around all allies. It could shoot hundreds of the beams, had nearly endless ammo of shuriken made of dark energy to

kill undead, which could not be touched by enemies. It could go invisible indefinitely, had psychic access from anywhere on the planet to HQ, and could do so much more. The voice said " Now, lets

finish this. I'm going under radar, my army will attack all out, and you guys?..." A white beam shot into the sky. it flashed and vanished. The Shinobi alliance gasped as they felt themselves

strengthen. " I've given you immunity to injury and death for about 3 weeks. If you die, you reform. If you're injured, it'll vanish like a dream. Take THEM DOWN!" The armies roared and ran. The ship

vanished.

Kabuto swore. His army undead were dying by the minute somehow. They would freeze, only to be eaten by wolves. Kabuto looked around, irked, and then Madara came in. He said how enemies were

slaughtering the undead as easy as mice from a cat. Madara said " Useless." and killed him. Madara turned and began to revive the Juubi, having collected all the chakra from over the years.

The Army was ecstatic. No Deaths and they were tearing the enemy like twigs, they began to be optimistic. The ship meanwhile was waiting with a cube, ready to seal the Juubi. Night fell. he moon

was red. And a ten-tailed creature appeared. the army fell in despair until... "FUIN!" The Juubi vanished and Madara died from a green beam. The ship vanished. No one ever found out who it was.

5 millennia later, the people of United Shinobi Nation was content. They maintained population level low, everyone had food, water, a home. Shinobi practiced their skill for tradition and

because the people felt it made them closer to their heritage. Unokage Hashirama taught them for 5 milliena and still never was ready to leave. He had his wife brought back to life and they stayed

content. Naruto was also immortal along with Kyubbi whom he had mated and kept peace among the demons. the army of undead and wolves, and dragons had vanished. in their place was a giant statue

overlooking them. It was an old man and a monk. The Old man stared out into the horizon, His plack stated ' A man who gives up his freedom for security, deserves neither security nor freedom. A

monk faced the nation. His long hair spiked up, and then came around his face framing it. His face appeared stern, yet a tear was going down his right cheek. He appeared to be both looking at the

Nation and at a Statue of Names filled with those over all the Shinobi wars and battles. The plack on the right: NEVER AGIAN!. The face changed going left, it appeared kinder, yet his left eye

stared deep. The plack on the right: I give you two things: for those of peace, I give you shelter. For those who want everything for themselves: I give nothing, except perhaps a punch in the face

in the hopes of changing your mind. The eyes were a Rinnegan in the right and Sharingan on the left.

An old man stood looking at the statue, shaking his head, smiling all the while. He whispered " I always knew you'd do awesome things Itachi. I was right so thhhm" pointing a tong at him. the old

man sighed softly and crowed an old song " Leaves from the Vine, falling so slow, like ashes in wind, so fragile as snow. sweet soldier boy, come on home, sweet little soldier boy, come on home."

The old man finished softly, a tear down his cheek. He took a picture of Harry and two candles and lit them. " Happy Birthday my son, you do your old mama proud." With that, the genjutsu fell

revealing Mikoto Uchiha's the Immortal, as she left to go to the city.

Note: There is a reason for this: Itachi is the one who sacrifices his life as the one who uses the cube to take the Juubi down. Remember, Itachi didn't die as Sasuke was killed before that could

happen. As for the Itachi in the army, he was a clone, to distract Madara. More is explained later in a separate Fanfiction coming soon: The final moment of Itachi on my Fanfiction. As for why

Mikoto didn't fight herself, she was weak from using Izanagi as long as she did, which was to keep her alive during the massacre. she was blinded when she used it a second time against Obito. She

then escaped to an underground cavern and fell into a coma from blood loss. She woke when the ambient energy of the army reached her cave. She stumbled for days, until the alliance found her and

gave her new eyes. She then gained the Rinnegan from the betrayal and loss of her clan. she learned that Itachi was innocent, and she ends up being immortal, as her body was now capable of

absorbing ambient energy to keep it functioning, and , being an Uchiha's, is too proud to kill herself. This is the end of chapter one. Chapter two is... Harry goes to the Eragon verse. Nuff said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Sorry for the long wait, I needed new material. Alright, well let's see... Lemons are a HELL YES! As I am a guy. Naruto will appear throughout the story, but mostly as Harry visiting their world for discussions and hanging out. Lemons will begin around the next chapter or so. If there are any requests or anything grammar or typo wise, just tell me and I'll edit it. As for how bad it looks, I'm sorry, I'm new to how functions, so it interferes with Note pad and Word, and I have slight condition that causes me to type words inside out: like (thsi), instead of (this), so I apologize. If someone would like to fix it and paste it on their channel, just make sure to give credit. In the meantime, I'll use Spell-check on word. Thanks! Let's get it on!

Ch. 2

The Eragon-verse... Damn Shur'turgal. (Dragon Rider in elf tongue)

Harry opened his eyes; he was in a giant cave. Two men and a Dragon were watching an old man. Harry's eyes blanked out as information entered his mind. Brom should not die, he was too important to the cause. He whispered " Izanagi!" He removed Brom's injuries and infections, Harry turned toward the two men: Eragon and Murtagh. He increased the power of Izanagi to create a dragon of his own, by studying Saphira's DNA, and adding all the powers and abilities of his own. He created a gedway ignesia over his left hand and his right, being ambidextrous. He forged a new contract of Magic: He used the energy of Izanagi to rewrite the pact of Dragons: adding wizards to the pact, forging his gedway ignesia legally, you could say. He created a heart of hearts within his dragon and added his Izantias, as the heart of the stone, and giving his Izantanium skeleton, with Naquada and Izantaqua in the blood stream. Forging the mind of his dragon was interesting. He gave her thought processes similar to his own, giving her the same contract of powers as he had in the Room of Requirement. He gave her a name: Iondundra, meaning: Light of Judgement, in elven tongue. He strengthened Brom with energy by injecting Naquada into his bloodstream. He gave Murtagh a slight affinity for foresight, just enough to escape dangers, and his immunity to the ancient language, simply another form of magic. He gave Eragon enhanced healing. He gave Saphira stronger scales, higher flexibility, stronger wing muscles, a giant increase in healing, and gave her the ability to understand how her form of magic worked. He then turned away from them and walked over to the edge of the Cliffside, he smirked and stopped Izanagi, leaving a calling/ identity card, and dropped head first, ( Imagine Dante falling in Devil may cry 3), jumped around the rock and jumped on his dragons back and vanished into the sky.

Eragon shook his head softly, trying to cope with something itching his mind: words... Saphira was in shock, her body seemed thicker, stronger, and she... she knew how to use her magic!Brom opened his eyes, and said "Eragon, who is that?" "That's Murtagh, he helped us escape the Raza'c, and he even came along. Are you alright?" Brom nodded absent-mindedly. How was he not dead? Suddenly a voice echoed through his mind: Brom, it's a pleasure to meet you, the leader of the rebellion. My name is Harry. I am a shurturgal, as yourself. Look at your gedway ignesia, your dragon is alive, she is safe, hidden in the Kalonoo Blackr'ra: A castle that floats in the sky, you shall find it, by flying toward the Boer Mountains: The castle will react and warp you to its entrance. There, I shall await you." The voice vanished.

Brom decided they head out, as many of Galboatorix's forces were going to find them, at least for those who killed the Raza'c, so they left. Eragon and Murtagh became half-brothers after coming clean with each other, Brom welcomed Murtagh into the club, after all, a friend of Eragon's is another person to keep an eye on him... at least that's what he said anyway.

When they got to the Boer mountains, something occurred. Greenish, glowing numbers appeared swirling around them and then a flash of light blinded them, leaving a huge double doors, made with white-ish metal. Brom walked toward it, when it opened on its own, revealing a... DRAGON! It was silver, with red and purple eyes, gleaming at them. It snorted softly, and a voice spoke over them, "welcome, to the castle of my partner. He awaits you." The dragon changed into more green numbers and vanished. Brom stared with awe and fear. Brom watched as a shadow appeared on the ground and out of the ground a cloaked humanoid figure formed, and it said "I'm the man that saved your life, Brom. Eragon and Murtagh, I'm surprised that you followed my instructions... Saphira, meet you're... namesake." A huge pool of black formed around the figure, which rose and formed the shape of a dragon, which burst into color, light blue and nearly white in color, a dragon opened her eyes. "B-Brom?! Y-y-y-your dead too! No!" Brom stared in wonder and awe, tears dripping down his face. He spoke roughly, his voice sounded like it was choked, and said " Saphira, my other half, you're not dead, and nor am I, Your alive, it's been so long..." Brom raised his hands shakily and touched the snout of his dragon and after feeling her breathing and alive, Brom hugged her tightly, sobbing into his dragon's neck. Eragon and Saphira turned to the cloaked figure. The figure said softly "It wasn't difficult for one of my caliber, it was simply frustrating to find the soul in the depths of shadow. Now, we have a war on our hands. I have an army ready to fight and am very hard to kill. They use energy at a higher frequency, which means they are immune to your magic, despite the difficulty of finding how to block it. They are all immune to your magic, yet use a magic of their own. Their magic I've called Shadow magic, as they utilize the shadows as assassins, and can even use shadows as transportation method. Even better, they can shape any form, create anything, so long as the mass of the object is created, atom by atom. Let me show you. I don't have an army of hundred's-" The figure rose a hand and a window appeared in mid-air, and they looked in awe, as they saw an army of black figure's with glowing yellow eyes. Their ears were long and zigzagged back, like a lightning bolt. The mirror vanished. "But, billions." The figure said, after waiting for the dragon and rider to get a grip, "Also, I'm capable of abilities beyond anything you can imagine. The reason why I didn't join in the fight is because, I was... asleep in a coma till now. Now, I'm going to stretch these legs for something interesting. Exciting, you could say." The figure hissed something and a black blade formed, black and oozed fear into anyone nearby. The figure grasped the blade and said " Now, I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to mess around so... Good-bye." The figure waved and suddenly a flash of light and the castle was gone, leaving the group at a grove, with a giant tree like house.

Harry smirked; his eyes were gleaming with mirth. He directed the castle toward the Urabann, preparing to use a mass dark summoning ritual, using his inner darkness to create a being not seen in a long time. A black orb at least the size of the Boer mountains formed, bulged and finally formed tentacle like appendages, a giant eye, gleaming with the rinne-sharingan staring with emptiness. It glowed briefly, and the beast vanished into his black sword of fear. A cold voice came unbidden to Harry's lips. "The Juubi lives again. Under MY rule." Harry cackled darkly, waves of cold-ish energy spreading around Alaegasia, all life shuddered at an unknown fear.

Harry commanded, using his voice fused with his power to echo menacingly across the entire city. "Galboatorix's, surrender or face my wrath!" Suddenly a giant dragon, black as night appeared, with Galboatorix's on its back, flew toward him. The dragon stopped, and Galboatorix's said laughingly, insanely, "You and what army fool?"

Harry's smirk widened, and he said "My army... and I thought you'd never ask." Harry snapped his fingers. On the ground around Urabann, A pool of black formed, and out of it, billions of Black-ish forms, ready to kill. They immediately started storming Urabann, most phasing through the walls, others using brute strength to rip their enemies to pieces, swords not harming them, and arrows melting at contact. Magic attacks didn't do anything, if anything they grew stronger! Galboatorix's looked pissed and started volleying attack after attack at Harry, which were blocked by something invisible. Suddenly, a...eye appeared, followed by a black surface, showing 10 appendages, writhing with power. A cold-ish feeling appeared inside the men of Urabann, cold... and fear. Harry cackled darkly, saying in a loud voice. "Feel Despair, mortals! Juubi! Obliterate Galboatorix's and his dragon." The Juubi's eye squinted and a black beam speared through Galboatorix's and ripped them in half. Galboatorix's cried out in agony. Harry whispered to himself "Accio Eldunari. "Suddenly, hundreds of Eldunari flew toward Harry; Harry used Kamui, to inhale them into his inner dimension. Galboatorix's fell, along with his dragon, dead to the world. Harry forced his eyes to fuse and created a new jutsu: Path of Truth: Healing and Despair!" The jutsu merged him with the Juubi, allowing him to create a funnel of higher energy frequency, giving him Omni-presence and an ability to alter the flow of time. Harry mad his army focuses on the soldiers, using his energy to make sure innocents were spared. Harry used his eyes to forge a new form of energy into existence: Yuar, an energy that had no electrons, or protons, enabling it to pass through matter, well most of it. (Little did Harry know, Earth discovered it eons later as Dark Matter). Harry left the dimension, leaving Eragon, Brom, and the rest of the gang to tackle the remnants of Galboatorix's corruption.

End of Eragon verse.

Author Note: The tree thing was Harry using his Izanagi, and creating a time-dialation field. As to why the chapter is short is because I was impatient to get to the Kingdom Hearts verse. I'm open to ideas to what you'd like Harry to go to next, provided I know what place he's going to go to in the area. The rules are he can enter any universe except where another Harry exists as Harry would create a paradox, something the universe won't allow.

Next stop: Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I'm doing this version of the multiverse for 4 reasons: 1. I want a happy ending in Kingdom Hearts for once. 2. Dammit, I want Harry to have his own Keyblade. 3. Harry must have a weakness, no matter how powerful, there is no such thing as a perfect defense, as Harry shall soon see.4. Umm... cookie?

Let the mayhem begin!

Ch. 3 The Keyblade's chosen One... Or not.

Note: Harry appears just after Xion is inducted into the Organization. Xemnas, who realizes Harry is another Key wielder, inducts him to the Organization. Xemnas does not realize that Harry controls reality through Izanagi, or that he can use a multitude of powers beyond the Keyblade. Harry does discover a weakness: The Keyblade attracts heartless from everywhere else, and that, just as his keyblade can open hearts by going through armor, Harry realizes that his powers of Izanagi are useless against keyweilders directly.

Harry opens his eyes. He was wearing a black coat, that was open in the front, and the length of the coat went down to his ankles. The coat was black, with runic symbols running all over them. Under the coat, was a black shirt with a dragon on the front. He wore black jeans that again wore red runes that seemed to swim around the fabric, pulsing. Harry looked at a mirror, and on the back of the coat was an insignia of some sort: It was a scorpion on one side, and a snake on the other, facing one another with an Akatsuki cloak insignia in between. The scorpion was red and its eyes wielded a blue-ish light color, staring at the snake. The snake was also red, with yellow eyes gleaming toward the scorpion. both figures seem to become more hazy as they reach lower, finally fading into the black at around waist height. Harry's eyes flickered as knowledge flooded his mind. He immediately understood and smirked with the irony: All his life he wanted to be normal, one of the crowd, and here, he was a Nobody, yet even here he was not normal, as he was the first in a millennia or so, to gain a Keyblade not passed down from another, a first generation wielder, meaning he had a heart, or something of one. He looked at the figure in front of him. Harry's face was pale, but with color, as if he went outside on occasion, his eyes were a deep emerald green; his body was about 4' 2". He was 18.

He was about to be inducted to the Organization 13, where he could shake things up the most. He knew this because he used Izanagi to re-write time to an extent. He sighed softly and waited for Xemnas to make his speech. "I bring good tidings friends; we have found another member to join us. May I introduce..." Here Harry walked into the room, smirking softly as his usual hair swept in a wind of its own, as Harry stared at the members. ".. Another of the Keyblade's chosen." Here, there was shouting as to how, when, and a bunch of other questions appeared. Harry twitched with annoyance, and then Siax said "I don't believe it. Show me."

Harry grinned like a predator and he moved, using chakra and magic to increase his speed dramatically, he appeared in front of Siax, behind him with a keyblade to his throat. He spoke softly. "Be careful what you wish for." The keyblade was a solid green, with flickers of color around the edges of the handle. What made it interesting was that the keyblade seem to have a hum of energy, as if it was alive. He smirked, and jumped on the pedestal above Siax's head and landed on his feet softly. "I'm organization member 15: Harry. Good day chaps!" With that, Harry's eyes changed from emerald green to the green of aqua, and he vanished to his room in a puff of smoke. Xemnas disbanded the order to their usual jobs. Roxas and Xion were talking about the new member. "Hey Roxas, what do you think about Harry?" Roxas thought for a moment and said "I think he's dangerous. But, who knows?" Roxas shrugged, and Xion nodded.

Siax barked at them. "Roxas and it, go teach how the Organization works for Harry." Siax spoke Harry's name like someone spoke of the guy that tore apart their life's work: With malice and hatred. Roxas and Xion nodded and waited for Harry, chatting excitedly on whether Harry would be a new friend or not. Harry walked in and waved to Roxas and Xion. "Hey Roxas and Xion right? How are you guys? Thanks for waiting, the rest of these guys are like either serious or insane! Thank god for us normies right?" Roxas and Xion burst out laughing, with Siax twitching angrily, but ignored them. Harry looked at Siax and then whispered to Roxas, in a voice that made everyone know it was meant to be heard. "What's wrong with the dog-man, did someone take his doggy bone? Or did they put him on a leash?" Siax, naturally, heard them and began to turn red in the face with anger and ready to burst when- " oh well, at least the mutt knows his place- at the bottom, as a secretary." Siax yelled "I'll show you anger, boy! The arena. NOW!" Siax turned and stalked toward the arena, harry following, chirpy as a bird, whispered to Demyx as he passed by. "Dude, I heard you're sick with a sitar, man. How about we rock out when I win, heck, Xigbar and me can do target practice, Marluxia and I have some fun messing with the scientist, and I'll screw around with the emo-book boy. Pass it along." Demyx nodded and whispered "what if you lose?" Harry winked. "If I do, and it's a very small if, then I'll allow everyone the right to prank me for a month. Reverse that if I win, I'm not allowed to be pranked on if I win. Deal?" Demyx and him shook hands and Harry ran to catch up with Siax, yelling at him " Hey Doggy, I know you can walk fast due to evolution but give us humans a break." Siax's yell of rage was heard. Xigbar whispered "Dude. The guys nuts as it gets." Roxas and Xion were telling Axel what occurred. "Man, That guy pissed off Siax in his first day, that's a record." Axel shook his head.

The arena.

Siax stood across the room, holding his claymore in his usual stance. Harry stood across from him, simply standing there leisurely, as if he was bored. Demyx yelled " Rules: No killing each other. Everything else is fair game. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Siax ran forward, going in fast, zigzag patterns trying to confuse Harry on where he'll strike. Harry raised a hand to his side, and summoned his keyblade. Harry twirled it around like a pro. He stopped twirling it and held it toward Siax saying "You're finished, mutt." Harry's eyes changed. Green to black, with silver circles, about 30 surrounding his red pupil. His sword burst into black flames. He moved nearly instantaneously, dodging under Siax's claymore, grabbing his hand, and thrust the blunt side of the sword into Siax like a hammer, making him fly upward. Harry jumped after him, twirling his sword to gather energy and slammed it into the claymore, making it fly away from Siax. he used the claymore to jump high in the air, and slammed his hilt of the sword into Siax, the force making him speed down ward, making a hole deep in the marble. Harry floated down. He waited. When Siax didn't get up, Harry simply turned away and went to his room dismissing the flames and sword. Siax remained knocked out for a week...

Harry stood, staring at the empty sky, contemplating the life he had so far. So many universes, yet to be explored. From what he understood, every book ever made, there was a universe made for it. He contemplated the giant amount of worlds he'd visit. This world however, truly posed a threat to him. The reasoning was simple: A keyblade didn't attack the body or armor, it attacked the soul. A very dangerous weapon. Harry contemplated what could stop the effect of the keyblade. Perhaps by destroying it somehow? if not, there's the possibility of removing it from the wielder and killing him... or her. He summoned his keyblade, looking at it with his Sharingan/Rinnegan. The Sharingan saw the blade as simply energy, swirling colors of white, blue, greys, and greens. His Rinnegan saw something else, a hollow form of the keyblade, with energy flowing from his heart to the hollow form via his arm, giving it energy. He changed the Sharingan to its ultimate form. His eyes widened. He saw the keyblade's hollow form, made up of anti-energy of some sort. Harry quickly took a little of both energies and sent it to the flying castle to study it and give him any new information via Cerebro. He smirked, using Izanagi, and created a book: The book of Kingdom Hearts. He poured in the data that was found in the super-computer that Xemnas had, and used his Izanagi to create a castle of his own, one that lived in an alternate dimension, a pocket dimension exactly where this one was, looking exactly the same as this one, except he walked freely unnoticed. He used Izanagi and pooled his energy, everything he could, and absorbed information, recording it in the book. So, Xemnas was Xehanort's other. Simple enough. He created a form of energy that was able to drift from all dimensions, unnoticed by all but the strongest of dimensional beings. He called it Aquarus. The energy he could tap into and use Izanagi to manipulate everything indirectly when he could not interfere directly. He went to bed exhausted.

A few months passed. Harry became friends with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Xion he noticed was particularly fond of Roxas. Axel seemed perturbed by something. Harry waited until after Roxas and Xion left before confronting Axel.

"Hey, Axel. What's wrong?"

Axel seemed surprised. "Nothing, why"

Harry was not fooled. "I'm not Roxas or Xion; I know when you're lying. I know Xion isn't a Nobody, and I know Roxas can't remember anything of his somebody because Sora isn't a heartless. Now, I'm asking why you haven't told us willingly. Friends don't lie to one another. Unless you're faking. And if you are-" Harry's keyblade appeared, pointing toward Axel. "- then I'll destroy you for playing with their minds like that. Besides, Even Nobody's got hearts. "Axel shook his head." No we don't" Harry smirked. "Really, then you'd be unable to summon weapons. Face it, you all have hearts, because... Roxas and Xion don't know this yet, not consciously, but their close, more close than any other Nobody, they like each other more than friends, just like you and Larxene." Axel froze. He whispered "How do you know that?" Harry's keyblade vanished. "I'm far more powerful then you give me credit, and far beyond anything you'll understand. Here" Harry threw a card toward Axel. Axel caught it. It showed Harry, smirking up at him. "When the time comes that you, Roxas, and Xion are divided by the Organization: Throw that card toward Xion, trust me." Harry smirked and vanished.

Harry watched in dismay as Axel forgot about the card, threw it away in fact, and could only watch in growing horror as Roxas and Xion fights all over the planets, finally settling out in The Clock tower. Harry growled "No way did I travel to this place to watch a friend die." Harry's eyes changed into the ultimate forms of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. He warped into the reality, and whispered "Machine Path." Xion and Roxas stood to strike, but it never connected. Red runes flowed off Harry, surrounding him, floating around him like as if he was a sun in space. The runes flowed around Xion and Roxas, freezing them. "Enough." Harry rose a hand toward Xion's form and said calmly " Izanagi" Xion's form flickered, leaving her usual form. yellow energy flowed off of her, going into the sky. Xion looked around, dazed. "I've given you memories of your own. You're no longer a puppet. Roxas is the same way. You're free. Now go, get out of here! They are coming." Xion and Roxas vanished, having been teleported toward his alternate dimension... on Destiny Island. Harry waited calmly. They came. Organization 13.

Harry watched as Xemnas threw a bolt of energy, Harry simply stepped aside. "Pathetic." Harry snapped his fingers. The sky turned blood red, the sun vanished and a black moon appeared. Out of the ground stood his armies chosen. Akatsuki, The Kages except for Hashirama, and of course, a bunch of Harry clones. "Destroy them." Harry said coldly. Harry jumped back and whispered "Izanagi." The red runes appeared, now black, and started floating around the area menacingly. It was not a fight, it was a massacre.

Xigbar tried to use his sharpshooter- until he got stabbed by Itachi. Xemnas and Madara fought to a standstill, with a Harry clone quickly decapitating Xemnas. Demyx got hit in the face by Deidara explosive. The Nidaime used water and crushed Siax, Zexion, and several others. Finally, Larxene and Axel were left. Harry dismissed his army, telling them quickly: " Get out of here." Axel and Larxene nodded and warped out. Harry hissed in parsel magic, using his keyblade to draw in midair. Runes shimmered silver and flashed red, and purple, changed into another shape. A harry-clone nodded. His clone quickly warped to the town that never was- to confront Riku and Ansem the Wise. Harry turned to the sky, toward the sun. A keyhole formed and Harry nodded to himself and sealed the keyhole, forging a new weapon of power with the light: A lance of light, able to spear through the darkness. Harry vanished his weapons and used his Izanagi to create billions of nanites that would go through time and space as a recording device. Anything concerning Kingdom Hearts.

Riku was waiting for Roxas to come take revenge for Xion. Only for a voice to say behind him. "So... you're Riku. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you... but, I'd be lying." Riku turned, summoning his keyblade and jumped away. A figure with a cloak and hood one was in front of him, glowing green eyes watched with obvious amusement. Riku sniffed, trying to find the enemies scent, only to recoil. Pure undulated power flowed around him; so much so, Riku could see the detailed appearance even through the cloak and blindfold. Harry smiled at Riku. "So, Riku. It seems you're sensitive to other dark auras... other than your one. Let us see the power of Ansem, The heartless of Xehanort's, and Riku's own power... Against MINE!" The cloak glowed; greenish energy flowing briefly, and then, the cloak vanished. Harry stood there... but he was no longer Harry: his eyes were gleaming with ancient knowledge and power, his eyes turned deep purple, with three comma's surrounding the eyes.

Riku stood waiting for an attack. He was NOT expecting Harry to call on two keyblades. One was his usual green keyblade with colorful tinges along with a star where the key ended. The chain was long and ended with a purple HJP on it. The other... not so many colors and sunshine. It was a pitch black keyblade, longer than average, thinner, and had wisps of black smoke emanating around it. The edges were glowing red as blood, and purple, dark purple. The chain was long and ended with a black skull. Harry smirked. He moved quickly blurs of motion, appearing around Riku in blurs. Riku put his keyblade into a block motion, hoping his Round block ability would protect him... it didn't. Riku felt a foot launch him into the air by his jaw. Then... pain.

Harry-clone laughed darkly. So much fun. Harry slashed and moved left and right, using his shadow to go through his round block. Harry finished it off with a "STAY DOWN!" He put his keyblades together and launched a giant beam of grey energy. Riku screamed in agony, finally, a keyhole appeared over his heart and was sealed. Riku slumped, not moving. Harry grinned. He wove a hand and said "You're finished. Amaterasu!" Black flames appeared onto Riku... then vanished. Harry snarled, his eyes gleaming. He turned and blocked a strike from a winged keyblade. He thrust it aside. He saw Riku trying to port his way out. Harry said " No, you don't." and rose a hand and whispered "Izanami!" Riku stiffened and fell through the portal. Harry smirked. Riku would never escape Izanami unless he willed it. The harry clone willed his form to that of Riku's Ansem form. After he and the real Ansem the wise met up and followed through, Harry smirked, everything was going to plan. He was stunned, and created an Izanami on Ansem the Wise, after knowing everything using Akotatsuma of course. Now to Hi-jack the data within. Harry downloaded the data of Twilight town and tweaked it to access his energy frequency. From there, he converted Twilight town into a dream-cross: a place where Harry, like the Sandman, would have power over dream directly, allowing him to guard hearts using and scattering the energy via atmosphere... A.K.A. the sky on all worlds. Harry gleamed and turned to Ansem The Wise. He started using the Data converter and converted Ansem The Wise into Data, allowing him to convert Ansem memories and abilities as he wished. Harry immediately began converting Ansem memories by merging his own and tweaking them to what he wished. Ansem would awaken a new man. Harry nodded and vanished back to his origin.

Part 1 Finished

Author Note: My god that took me awhile. As for how short it is... I'm running on empty as to how battle scenes may run so make up your own imagination and type it in a PM or review... the one I like best will be put in the originals place. I've decided since Harry is nearly (read: all) powerful, his libido will be as well, so put in the pairings you want. Be warned: Harry's twisted dark side comes out to play in extreme emotions and sex is a definite one. Also Harry turns extremely dark next chapter. Expect torture, lemons, rape, and the like to come about next chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter around next week. Mind, If you want it earlier, review more okay? I'll be making it very. very. very. LONG! (at least 20 k maybe more.) Again any request or one-shots for anything except Yaoi, I'll take on the challenge. See ya! On the Next Harry and the Dark Soul-stone.


End file.
